youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
TheBatesee
TheBatesee, abbreviated to B8_C, was an Australian YouTuber who is known for his quirky, funny, and "meme-ish" way of gameplay. He has played various titles such as "SCP: Containment Breach", "Cry of Fear", "Dead Space", "Tattletail", just to name a few. He doesn't upload on a regular basis, as (stated in his video "i have your aNSWERS" ) he tries to be a "quality over quantity guy". As of 7th August 2018, TheBatesee has officially stated (in essence), due to commitments to future studies, acquiring skills, and lack of funds to help sustain a living, he's no longer making videos. He's shown his gratefulness to his wonderful audience, who've been nothing but kind and respectful to him. Personal Life & Personality Not much personal information is known about TheBatesee, as he has chosen to keep most of his information private for security reasons that he mentioned in a Q&A video. What information he has chosen to give is that he is male, he used to work a number of jobs, his riding videos indicate that he lives in Queensland. He has a Steam account which he only uses for playing games with close friends, and he listens to a variety of musicians, with System of a Down being his favourite band, quoting their lyrics many times during videos. He has a decent tolerance to alcohol, as he has played three different games whilst under the influence. SCP:CB Part 13 and SCP-087-B were both played while he was under the influence of Rum (in SCP:CB Pt.13 he drank 400mL (~13.5oz) of Bundaberg ("Bundy") Rum). While playing Monstrum (which he stylized as 'MonstRUM'), he drank five Long Island Iced Teas whilst he was at a party. Batesee's commentary in his videos are usually calm and sarcastic, with a bit of an Aussie accent and "dialect" (swearing). When Batesee is drunk, this accent is more audible and he uses a lot more "Aussie dialect", making many memorable quotes (such as "I am here, look at my Breasts"), and has a "not-give-a-damn attitude" towards everything, which often ends up with him dying many horrible deaths. Playlist As stated above, Batesee has played various titles. However, he also produces other content outside of gaming as well. This list contains his playlist in a "Date Created (Newest)" format: #SCP: Secret Laboratory #Dead Space 2 #Game Lore #Cry of Fear #Spooky's Jump Scare Mansion (HD Renovation) #SCP Stories #Universe Sandbox² #Bendy and the Ink Machine #Batesee and Pals #Tattletail #A Bird Story #SCP - Batesee Mod #SCP:CB - Unity Edition #Night Blights #Riding Adventures #Subtitled Compilations #Games with Rum #Assorted Indie Titles #Undertale (Completed) #Dead Space #SCP - Nine Tailed Fox Mod #SCP - Containment Breach #The "Finding" Series #"Vlogs" #Batesee's *Brilliance Quotes *"I get off on ships" - After "explaining" the premises of the game to his mate. *"My hands look like fw**kin' sausages" - Characterizing the character's hands in the loading screen. *"Give me an ass" - After complaining about the seat he's sitting on. *"We have a fleshlight" - after finding the Flashlight. *"What the Calamari, what?" - after another mate tells him what it looks like. *"You daft bi***, you had one job ya f**kin'" - After Cortana/Siri didn't know what US$18 was in AUD. *"That's a slab of piss and a pack of woody blues!" - After Cortana/Siri told them MonstRUM was $23AUD. *"Susan Wo-cha-chan-chi-schi is not very ha- a BRIDGE!" - In the middle of mocking the fact he'll get demonetized, he gets distracted because he found the bridge. *"This ship has AIDS." - After finding a wall that's covered in bulging infection goop. *"Bunnings or Bust." - Talking with his "Living Walkthrough" after he couldn't cut the cables connecting to the helicopter. Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Australian YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers